Mannikin (CTD)
Mannikins are a Phyla of Inanimae; a type of Fae similar to Changelings. Overview The Mannikins are the faeries of inanimate humanoid things. Of all the Empires, they are the only one which is mostly comprised of the Krofted. Their Anchors are toys, puppets, sculptures not covered by the other Empires, and the ever-present storefront mannikin. Gladeling Mannikins are incredibly rare and only found where the elements have naturally formed a human shape. History During the War of Making there were few of the Dolls and the ones who did exist remained neutral as they were almost entirely of the Kroft anyway. It is in the Modern Age that they have really come into their own. Even the most conservative numbers of the Glass Circle estimate that there are several thousand active Mannikins in Concordia and up to 10 times that number on Europa. Regardless of their numbers, though, they have infiltrated nearly all aspects of the mundane world. Their goals and motivations are unknown, however. Firmly on the side of the Kroft, the Empire of Dolls seeks to bring their point of view to the other Empires as well. Nature The Toys are difficult to stereotype, unlike their other Inanimae kin. While they are the most "human" of the phyla they are always noticeably different and even alien, no matter how hard they try to blend in, even if only to the subconscious level of the meat. It is frustrating because all they really want to do is fit in. Affinity: None Appearance Until the past few years, Mannikin Husks were all made in a generically pleasant scale of human good looks. Because of there Anchors, they are the only Inanimae who have an inherent predisposition to one of the two human sexes. Their Husks can mimic either but female are the majority. Typical models are taller than human average; usually close to 6 ft., and tending toward thin, angular builds. Faces have an elegant blankness and there is something fascinating about them. Though most take the forms of storefront mannikins, many inhabit toys and other things of human shape. Lifestyle The immense numbers of Toys have let them spread beyond their original department store domains and they exist productively as shopkeepers, scholars, escorts, and many other professions. Jeu As with other Phyla, the Jeu of a Mannikin is not determined by age but rather by time out of Slumber and therefore affects outlook more than appearance. (NB. The Inanimae book excludes any description of Mannikin Jeu. What follows are extrapolations by the article author.) * Childlings - 'Childlings are flushed with their re-awakening and often have little understanding of their odd place among the Fae. They spend their time observing the meat and perhaps serving as imaginary friends to children. They tend to fit the stereotypes of their Anchors: being obsessed with fashion or modeling, being a superhero, or being performers. Their Husks usually closely resemble their Anchors. * '''Wilders -' Wilders have begun to understand how little they actually fit into the worlds of the fae and the flesh and spend their time exploring and trying to understand those differences. They want to fit in and often take on human professions of all types. They begin crafting Husks different from their Anchors. * 'Grumps -' Grumps are the movers and shakers of Mannikin society and take part in the intrigues of the Empire, often serving as emissaries (Black-robes) to the other Empires and Kithain courts or serving as the voice of the Empire to deliver their cryptic warnings to others. Birthrights & Frailty There are no expressly stated Birthrights or Frailties for the Mannikins in the Inanimae book. From other parts of the book the following can be extrapolated. * 'Natural Linguists -' The Dolls can understand all the other Phyla languages as well as the general tongue shared by all Inanimae, which they also speak, but have no language of their own. Each one begins with understanding the local languages of the culture they find themselves in and start play with a free dot in Linguistics to represent this. (Other Inanimae must purchase Linguistics to speak anything other than the Inanimae tongues.) * 'Both / And -' Mannikins, unlike the other Inanimae, can learn Kithain Arts and Realms. This is due to the unique place they hold between the two types of Fae. * 'Neither / Nor -' Being neither of the Kithain nor totally of the Inanimae, the Toys have a more tenuous link to Faerie magic. They have no Affinity Sliver or Art and can only learn their magical abilities up to the the 4th level. The upper level is forever closed to them. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition gives their official Birthrights and Frailty as the following: *'''Living on the Edge - Mannikins can use Kithain Arts, but must purchase Realms in order to do so. However, their position between the Kithain and the Inanimae means they are prevented from ever taking the fifth dot in any Sliver or Art. *'Mimicry' - The Dolls receive two extra dice on Husk rolls to avoid mortal discovery, having lived among humans longer than any other phylum. *'Alien Soul' - Despite the length of time the Toys have lived in the Autumn World, they remain outsiders to it, being particularly susceptible to Banality. This works as the Arcadian sidhe Frailty Curse of Banality. Views of the Others * Glomes -''' The Mannikins find the Heavy Folk too slow and best left behind. * 'Kuberas -' The Dolls find the Dryads promising with their zest for life which is far beyond that of the other Inanimae. * 'Ondines -' The Toys see that the Nereids are not meant to be on earth and wonder why they are even here. * 'Parosemes -' The Silfar are irresponsible and unreliable. * 'Solimonds -' Destroyers and Makers... the heralds of new life. * 'Kithain -' The Toys believe the Kithain fear what they do not understand and so keep aloof from them. Plus being stuck in a medieval paradigm they cannot move forward and so never understand the Mannikins who are heralds of the future. References # CTD: '''Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 41, 47, 62-63, 77. # C20: Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 443-444 Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith